Special Chocolate
by Beauty in the Bis
Summary: Gadis berambut pink itu menundukkan kepala, berusaha menyembunyikan semburat pink yang menghiasi rona pipinya dan sekaligus juga menutupi rasa malunya. Ia hanya ingin memberikan sebungkus coklat yang telah lewat sebulan dari masa perayaannya.


Disclaimer:

Masashi Kishimoto

Pair:

SasukeXSakura

Rate:

T

Warning:

EYD hancur, Gaje, TYPO, Alur cepat, OCC, and other

.

Don't Read, If You Don't Like

…artinya…

Jangan baca jika kamu tidak suka

.

Reques from:

Amelia Anggraini

.

Dian Present:

"Special Chocolate"

.

-ID:Ai-

-c.a.n.d.l.e-

-o.c.t-

.

.

.

* * *

_Summary: _

Gadis berambut pink itu menundukkan kepala, berusaha menyembunyikan semburat pink yang menghiasi rona pipinya dan sekaligus juga menutupi rasa malunya. Ia hanya ingin memberikan sebungkus coklat yang telah lewat sebulan dari masa perayaannya pada sesosok pemuda berambut Raven yang dingin itu.

* * *

...ID:Ai...

Seorang gadis berambut pink tampak terburu-buru berlari memasuki gedung bertingkat yang besar dan megah. Ia hanya menganguk singkat sebagai balasan atas sapaan yang di tujukan padanya. Akhirnya langkah terhenti tepat di depan pintu yang bertuliskan 'Ruang Rapat'. Gadis itu menarik napas panjang berusaha untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya yang memburu dan setelah di rasa cukup tenang ia meraih kenop pintu dan memutarnya perlahan.

"Ohayou, Maaf aku terlambat," serunya begitu kakinya melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan beraroma mint itu.

Sontak semua yang hadir disana memusatkan perhatian pada gadis tersebut.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan," seru pemuda berambut pirang dengan tiga garis di pipinya.

Sakura –nama gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya untuk melihat siapa saja yang hadir.

Di ruang rapat itu sudah ada Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji, Ino, Kakashi, Iruka, Kiba dan masih banyak yang lainnya. Ah ya... Mereka semua yang hadir adalah para pemeran dari drama action adaptasi dari manga Naruto. Yang entah kenapa pengarangnya, Masasi-sensei bisa mengambarkan tokoh-tokohnya dari orang-orang berkecimpung di dunia akting terlebih deskripsi karakter anime itu nyaris sama dengan mereka.

"Tidak masalah Sakura-san, silakan duduk," seru sang pemimpin rapat.

Sakura mengangukan kepalanya dan duduk di satu-satunya bangku yang tersisa, yang berada tepat diantara Naruto dan Sasuke.

Yeah... Siapa juga yang mau duduk diantara rival abadi itu.

"Baiklah, mari kita lanjutkan rapat ini. Intinya, fans meminta kalian kembali memerankan manga Naruto tersebut, terutama setelah Masasi-sensei melanjutkan komik Naruto menjadi Naruto Shippunden."

Seseorang mengangkat tangannya dengan gerak cepat dan tampak sekali ia sangat bersemangat, "Bagaimana peran kami di Shippunden?"

"Sama seperti di drama sebelumnya, Lee, kalian cukup memainkan peran kalian sesuai yang ada di benak kalian," jawab Masasi-sensei.

Semua yang hadir di sana menganguk. Yeah, bagaimanapun Masasi sensei telah membuat manga yang mengambarkan mereka sesuai dengan karakter personal sehingga memudah mereka berakting.

"Ini naskah untuk episode 1-5, aku harap kalian dapat menghapalnya dengan baik, karena kita akan mulai syuting minggu depan."

"Baik."

Para artis itu langsung mengambil naskah yang tersusun rapi di atas meja rapat dan segera membubarkan diri.

Suasa keakraban langsung terasa begitu begitu para pemain drama Naruto itu keluar ruangan. Sapaan hangat, rangkulan, ejekan menghiasi perjalanan mereka untuk keluar dari gedung yang telah membesarkan nama mereka ini.

Hanya satu orang, seorang gadis berambut pink dengan potongan sebahu yang tampak gugup. Ia sedang berjalan dengan posisi masih diapit Naruto dan Sasuke. Berkali-kali ia mengaduk isi tas selempang yang ia kenakan.

"Tadi kenapa kau terlambat Sakura-chan? Apa kau bergadang?"

Gadis itu hanya menganggukan kepa sebagai jawaban dan masih sibuk mengaduk isi tasnya.

"Kau mencari sesuatu, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah menunjukkan kekhawatiran.

"Ti-tidak kok Naruto," seru Sakura yang entah kenapa mendadak tampak gugup.

"Dia tidak seperti kau Dobe, yang cerobohnya tak tertolong lagi," jawab pemuda lain yang juga berdiri di samping Sakura.

"Heh! Aku kan hanya khawatir, Teme!"

"Hn."

"Ck... Dasar Sasu Teme pelit bicara."

"Dobe berisik."

"TEME!"

"Dobe."

"Hihihihihi."

"Jangan tertawa, Sakura-chan..."

Naruto menggelembungkan pipinya dengan –sok-imut, sementara Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Keadaan itu mau tak mau membuat Sakura kembali tersenyum. Ah... andai saja Sasuke dalam manga Naruto tidak terobsesi untuk membunuh Itachi, pasti saat ini Tim 7 akan sama seperti mereka, akrab.

"Sasuke," panggil seseorang dengan rambut hitam sebahu yang terikat rapi dan iris mata sekelam malam.

"Itachi-san," sapa Sakura sambil menundukkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Itachi nii-san," sapa Naruto sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya sebagai tanda salam.

"Hai, Sakura," seru Itachi sambil tersenyum tipis, "Naru-chan," tambahnya sambil mengacak rambut jambrik Naruto.

"Mou... Nii-san jangan mengacak rambutku," omel Naruto.

Ah... Naruto memang akrab dengan Itachi karena kakak Sasuke itu satu angkatan dengan kakak kandung Naruto, Kyuubi. Dan sayangnya nama pemuda berambut kemerahan tersebut malah diadaptasikan menjadi nama monster di manga Naruto. Untung saja Kyuubi yang berteman akrab dengan Itachi bukan seorang pendendam, dia hanya pemarah saja kok.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ada pesan dari Kaa-san," seru Itachi.

Sasuke mengangguk kecil, "Sebentar ya..." serunya pada Naruto dan Sakura lalu segera menyusul kakaknya yang sudah lebih dulu menjauh.

Sakura sejenak terdiam, 'Tadi Sasuke-kun bilang sebentar ya, ya kan? Apa itu bearti ia menyuruh ku, ah bukan, tapi kami, untuk menunggunya?' batinnya girang.

"Ya... Dia menyuruh kita menunggunya Sakura-chan..."

'Eh?'  
"Kau menyuarakan pikiranmu, lo..."

Sakura segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Naruto yang sudah cengar-cengir tidak jelas.

"Aku menyuarakan pikiran ku?" tanyanya bingung.

Naruto melipat tanganya dan di depan dada dan mengangguk yakin, "Dengan sangat jelas, Sakura-chan."

Mau tak mau semburat merah memenuhi wajah putih gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sasuke itu... Tidak suka coklat lo."

"Eh?"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu terkekeh geli melihat reaksi super bingung Sakura.

"Kau membawa coklat untuk Sasuke kan. Soalnya kan Sasuke baru saja pulang dari Inggris kemarin dan karena kau tidak mau coklatmu bercampur dengan _fans girl_ Sasuke, kau sengaja tidak memberikannya pada Februari lalu."

Entah ekspresi apa yang tertampil pada wajah Sakura sekarang mendengar analisa Naruto yang dulu menurutnya bodoh, err... kurang pintar sih tepatnya.

"Aku tidak bodoh, Sakura," seru Naruto dengan nada ngambek.

'Dia Esper?'

"Dan aku juga bukan Esper, aku hanya membaca ekspresimu saja dan menebak apa yang seorang Sakura akan katakan," jawab Naruto kalem.

"Da-dari mana kau tahu aku bawa Coklat?" seru Sakura akhirnya.

"Aku tak sengaja melihat bungkus kado berwarna biru tua di dalam tasmu saat kau mengacak-acak tas selempangmu tadi, lagi pula samar-samar aku mencium aroma coklat darimu, pasti semalam kau bergadang membuatnya," seru Naruto sambil nyegir.

Sakura mengejap-ngejapkan matanya... Apa Naruto itu memang seteliti ini sejak dulu?

"Aku dari dulu memang teliti kok dan sekaligus daya penghilatan serta penciumanku tajam, kalian saja yang menganggapku bodoh," serunya santai.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ini untuk ku saja ya."

Dan entah sejak kapan pemuda beriris mata sewarna langit itu mengambil sebungkus kado berlapis kertas biru tua dengan hiasan pita merah muda.

"Jangan," seru Sakura panik sambil berusaha merebut kado yang sudah di angkat tinggi-tinggi oleh Naruto.

BRUG

"Adu... du... duh..." Seru Naruto sambil meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap kepalanya, sementara kado tadi sudah lepas dari tangannya.

"Jangan mengerjai Sakura," seru Sasuke selaku pelaku penjitakan Naruto.

"Sasuke..." seru Sakura dengan wajah memerah.

"Ah... Hinata-chan..." dengan cepat Naruto berlari menghampiri Hinata dan meninggakan Sakura bersama Sakuke.

"Dia..." geram Sakura dengan simpang empat imajiner di dahinya.

Nyaris saja gadis beriris mata emerald itu mengejar Naruto jika saja Sasuke tidak beranjak ke arah berlawanan.  
"Sasuke?" panggil Sakura sambil menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sasuke.

"Hn."  
"Hm... Itu coklatnya... Eerr..." Pelan suara gadis malah mengecil.

Sungguh, gadis itu bingung bagaimana cara menjelaskan perkara coklat yang kini dibawa Sasuke.

"Lama..."

"Eh?" Sakura mengejapkan matanya saat samar-samar ia mendengar Sasuke bicara. Lagipula... sejak kapan ia sudah berada di ruang pribadi Sasuke.

Ah... Semua artis asuhan _Konoha Art_ memang memiliki ruang pribadi, terlebih Sasuke dan Naruto yang merupakan artis andalan _Konoha Art_.

"Lama sekali..."

Kali ini Sakura yakin pendengarannya tidak salah, karena nyatanya pemuda Raven di depannya kembali mengulang kata-kata yang sama.

"Apanya?" tanya Sakura heran.  
"Ini..." seru Sasuke sambil mengangkat bingkisan coklat dari Sakura lalu mendudukan diri di sofa berwarna biru tua yang berada di tengah ruangan.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menundukkan kepala, berusaha menyembunyikan semburat pink yang menghiasi rona pipinya dan sekaligus juga menutupi rasa malunya. Ia hanya ingin memberikan sebungkus coklat yang telah lewat sebulan dari masa perayaannya pada sesosok pemuda didepannya tapi... kenapa jadi begini ya?

"Ano... itu.. err..."

Sakura semakin menundukkan kepala, berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang memburu sekaligus mencari alasan yang tepat.

'Kenapa Sasuke-kun malah menanyakan alasannya sih... Kan seakan-akan dia mengharapkan... Eh? Mengharapkan?'

Sakura segera mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap lekat Sasuke. Dan ia mendapati Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan... Marah?

"Seharusnya kau yang paling pertama kirimkan coklat padaku. Atau ada pria lain yang berikan coklat lebih dulu ya?"

Sakura terdiam, ia mencubit lengannya sendiri, 'Sakit... Berarti ini bukan mimpi ya?'

Sakura tersenyum lembut, sangat lembut, membuat wajah manisnya semakin terlihat manis, "Tapi hanya aku yang terakhirkan, lagi pula hanya Sasuke-kun yang kuberikan coklat."

Sasuke tersenyum, tipis... lalu berubah menjadi seringaian. Ia menarik tangan Sakura, membuat gadis itu jatuh dalam pelukannya.

"You're mine..." bisik Sasuke dengan nada lembut namun berbahaya.

Mau tak mau wajah Sakura kembali memerah untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini.

"Yes... I'm yours."

* * *

...FIN...

* * *

Omake~

"Bukanya Sasuke-kun tidak suka coklat," tanya Sakura saat Sasuke membuka bungkusan kadonya.

"Memang... aku tidak suka makanan manis."

Sakura terlihat gugup, keringat dingin mengalir di dahinya, "Tapi coklat buatan ku itu manis,"serunya, 'Sangat manis malah,' sambung batinnya.

Sasuke membuka penutup kotak kado itu, di dalamnya tersusun rapi coklat-coklat kecil berbentuk hati dengan huruf tunggal terukir di atas coklatnya, dan membentuk nama Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke meraih coklat dengan ukiran huruf U lalu memakannya dengan lahap.

"Aku memang tidak suka coklat kecuali pemberian dari gadis yang ku sukai."

* * *

A/N... Maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan.. Dian harap kalian berkenan mereview *nunduk-nunduk


End file.
